<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Sand and Golden Rings by WinterAndLittleBrunettes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828697">Golden Sand and Golden Rings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes'>WinterAndLittleBrunettes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Proposal, M/M, Marriage Proposal, You Decide, and some poor innocent bystander sees two boys dressed nice wrestling in the sand, both proposing at once, but when aren't they, klance are disasters, will it be future mr lance kogane or future mr keith mcclain?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance had planned the <em>perfect</em> evening for him and his boyfriend [<em>hopefully soon-to-be fiance</em>]. Perfect weather, perfect dinner date, perfect walk along the beach... Only for Keith, his wonderful, perfectly imperfect boyfriend to get down on one knee before him.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>How dare he?!</em></p><p> </p><p>A mutual Klance proposal fic previously shared on Instagram</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden Sand and Golden Rings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! I know it's been a while since I posted anything here [<em>and it's been a hot minute since I did any new writing that I can share...</em>], so I figured I'd share something here that not all of you might have seen yet! This is something I wrote towards the end of 2019 after my friend Amanda gave me a good idea.</p><p>I love me a good proposal fic, and with the amount of domestic/married Klance I write, I figured it was about time I wrote something where they <em>actually</em> proposed to each other.</p><p>Here are the disaster gays. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Golden Sand and Golden Rings</h1><p> </p><p>Lance had been planning this for months.</p><p> </p><p><em> Months, </em> damnit.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was <em> perfect. </em> A perfect dinner at the restaurant they had their first date at. Perfect weather. A perfect walk down the beach at sunset. Perfect ring, perfect speech, perfect location, perfect outfit--</p><p> </p><p>But now, everything was going to shit as Lance watched Keith get down on one knee in the sand, holding out a tell-tale blue box with a gold ring nestled in luscious satin.</p><p> </p><p><em> That </em> <b> <em>fucker</em></b>--</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Lance exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger down at his boyfriend. “No no no, you-- you can’t--!”</p><p> </p><p>Keith’s face fell as Lance’s words registered, and he started to close the ring box. “No? But, I--”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I </em> was supposed to propose first, damnit!” Lance exclaimed, and looked frantically in his inside pocket for the box he’d stashed there this morning. “You <em> won’t </em> beat me to this, I’ve had everything planned for months--”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Months’?”</p><p> </p><p>“--and <b> <em>I</em> </b> will be the one proposing today, mister!!”</p><p> </p><p>Keith looked confused for a moment before huffing out a fondly exaggerated sigh. “Really?” He questioned, opening up the ring box again. “<em>That’s </em> what this is about?”</p><p> </p><p>Lance squawked offendedly, and finally pulled his own ring out. “This is important, man!” He practically threw himself down on a knee in front of Keith, muttering curses under his breath while fumbling with the box to get it open. “This is only the rest of our lives we’re talking about here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, <em> our </em> lives,” Keith rebutted, and reached out to close Lance’s ring box with a <em> snap. </em> “Is it really going to matter in thirty years who proposed to who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yes?” Lance slapped Keith’s hand away and re-opened his box, leveling his boyfriend with a look. “It will matter when I tell our kids--”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I think you mean ‘kid’--”</p><p> </p><p>“--the story of how I romanced you so hard--”</p><p> </p><p>“Romanced <em> me? </em> I think you’re confused--”</p><p> </p><p>“--that you wholeheartedly agreed to become Mr. Keith McClain--”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, hey now, there are <em> already </em> too many McClain’s, and not enough Kogane’s--”</p><p> </p><p>“--and I carried you off into the sunset before we made hot, steamy, galaxy-shattering s--”</p><p> </p><p>Keith’s hand suddenly covered Lance’s mouth before he could finish that sentence. Lance was more than a little pleased to see that Keith’s cheeks were flushed red at the idea. “Okay okay, fine, so it’s important,” Keith relented, “but I got down on one knee first!”</p><p> </p><p>“So?!” Lance shoved on Keith’s shoulder, pushing until he landed flat on his ass in the sand. “I’m the one on one knee now!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Keith exclaimed, and grabbed Lance’s wrist before he could pull away, and used it to drag him down on top of him. “Now you’re not.”</p><p> </p><p>They scuffled in the sand for a few minutes, fighting to get on top to propose. Lance was the first to fight dirty, with insistent fingers digging into Keith’s stomach to make him laugh until he was gasping. Keith was quick to drag Lance’s head down to his own so he could get his mouth on his ear, something he knew Lance was weak to. It had the desired effect, making Lance relent his attacks when a full body shudder wracked down his spine. Keith used that as his opportunity to flip them, and held him down by straddling his hips.</p><p> </p><p>When he could breathe again, Keith’s breath was instantly knocked out again by the sight below him. Lance looked like hell, with his shirt rumpled and untucked, hair in disarray and sand <em> everywhere </em> -- surely Keith looked the same-- but Lance was positively glowing. The flush on his cheeks from their tussle just added to his beauty, and <em> shit, </em> Keith really loved the ridiculous man between his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>So he said as much.</p><p> </p><p>Lance’s face flushed a deeper red, and it even started to creep down his neck. “I love you too, dummy,” he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine, you win. <em> This </em> time.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does that even mean?!” Keith shrieked. “I’m proposing! Proposing only happens <em> once</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure sure, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith shook his head, wondering again how the hell he could love this man, and reached into his pocket to grab the ring.</p><p> </p><p>Only to find it not there.</p><p> </p><p>His stomach plummeted. He frantically checked the other pocket, only to find it empty too.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Lance asked, watching him practically tear off his jacket to search every crevice. “Lose your ring?”</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently,” Keith muttered, shaking his jacket in hopes it would fall out. When nothing happened, he started scanning the ground around them, looking for the blue box in the golden sand. If he couldn’t find it… He was fucked.</p><p> </p><p>“Here,” Lance offered, reaching into his pocket for his own ring box, “use mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, it won’t fit?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno, we have pretty similar sized fingers.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith levelled him with a deadpan look. “Are you sure about that?” He questioned with a raised brow. “Or have you forgotten how big my fingers are with how frequently they’re up your--”</p><p> </p><p>“Bip-bip-bip!” Lance squeaked out with wide eyes. “Okay, you’re right, but it’s just a formality. Just until we find yours, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Keith relented. He sat back and watched as Lance rustled around in his pockets for his ring, only to come up empty. “Oh god,” he whispered, absolutely floored that they managed to do this.</p><p> </p><p>Lance shoved Keith off of him and started frantically searching the sand. “Shit, shit shit <em> shit--</em>” he cursed, tossing sand around in his search, “this is all your fault!”</p><p> </p><p>“My fault?!” Keith snapped, starting to search again as well, “you were the one who said no!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I didn’t mean ‘no’--”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why did you say it when I asked?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I was gonna propose on the pier where we had our first kiss!”</p><p> </p><p>Keith rolled his eyes at that. The romantic <em> fuck-- </em></p><p> </p><p>“But then <em> you </em> decided to be spontaneous and get down on one knee before me--”</p><p> </p><p>“How was I supposed to know you were gonna propose?!”</p><p> </p><p>“--and <em> ruined </em> all of my perfect plans!”</p><p> </p><p>Keith huffed indignantly. “‘All’ of your perfect plans? Our dinner was pretty spectacular, and you love this beach!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ruined!!”</p><p> </p><p>A polite cough interrupted them, and both men whirled around to face the passerby. She smiled sheepishly at them before proffering a familiar blue box.</p><p> </p><p>“My ring!” Keith took it from the lady, offering his thanks while checking its contents for the prize. It laid innocently, nestled in the satin. He nearly cried at the sight. “Thank you, thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>An excited “ah-ha!” came from behind him, and Keith turned to see that Lance also found his ring box a little ways away, closer to where they first started their scuffle. He was relieved that they didn’t lose them, because that would have been a pretty penny out of both of their pockets.</p><p> </p><p>“Would have really sucked if we lost these,” Lance said sheepishly, coming back over to Keith’s side.</p><p> </p><p>Keith couldn’t help but chuckle. “No kidding. I still can’t believe you said no when I proposed, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance pouted, and made a show of closing his ring box and putting it in his pocket, giving Keith his full attention. “Ask me again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Keith questioned, bewilderedly. “You’re gonna let me propose?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said I would, didn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“You also said that I won ‘this time’, whatever <em> that </em> means--”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna ask me to marry you or not?!”</p><p> </p><p>Keith was back down on one knee so fast he feared there’d be a bruise there in a couple days. Whatever. It’d be worth it.</p><p> </p><p>But hopefully the sand was forgiving.</p><p> </p><p>“Lance McClain,” Keith began, opening up the ring box for what he hoped would be the final time, “you’re the love of my life, my best friend, and my entire world-- no, my entire <em> galaxy</em>-- and I want to spend the rest of my life doing what I already do; love you. Will you do me the honour--”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Keith sighed and pouted up at his soon-to-be fiancee. “I wasn’t finished.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know how the rest of the question goes,” Lance waved dismissively, offering his hand down for Keith to put the ring on already.</p><p> </p><p>“This needs to be done right!” Keith slapped Lance’s hand away. “Lance McClain--”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit! Lance, will you marry m--”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell with it, close enough,” Keith muttered, and finally put the ring on Lance’s finger.</p><p> </p><p>Lance jumped about excitedly, gazing down at the ring on his finger with joy and love, before dropping down to his knees to smother his fiancee with kisses.</p><p> </p><p>Keith was more than happy to toss the empty box over his shoulder to drag Lance more solidly against him to kiss him senseless. But he didn’t get to do that for very long before Lance was pulling away.</p><p> </p><p>“My turn!” He declared, pulling his own red box out of his pocket and adjusting his stance so he was the one on one knee.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” Keith deadpanned. “We’re literally fiancees now, this isn’t necessary--”</p><p> </p><p>Lance shushed him with a finger to his lips. Keith rolled his eyes at his antics, but let him carry on anyways.</p><p> </p><p>“Keith Kogane,” Lance began, looking more serious, “I’ve been enamoured by you for as long as I can remember, but it wasn’t until more recently that I was given the chance to become yours. And somehow, you agreed to become mine. I’ve never believed in past lives or karma or whatever, but for you I’d believe in anything, because I must’ve done <em> something </em> good to earn you. I want to stay side by side with you for every moment of the rest of our lives. What do you say, samurai? Does forever sound like a good start?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Keith whispered, eyes beginning to tear up, “yes, forever and ever, <em> yes.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Lance laughed wetly, and a tear slipped down his cheek while he put the ring on Keith’s finger. He couldn’t stop staring at the simple gold band on his fiancee’s hand, innocent on its own, but it meant the world to him.</p><p> </p><p>They were <em> fiancees. </em></p><p> </p><p>They were gonna get <em> married </em> and buy a house together and adopt kids and grow old together--</p><p> </p><p>“How’s it feel to be engaged to me, future Mr. Lance Kogane?” Keith asked, leaning into Lance’s space and tangling their fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>Lance shook his head fondly, a smile tugging at his lips. “I think what you mean is, how does it feel to be engaged to <em> me, </em> future Mr. Keith McClain?”</p><p> </p><p>“I already told you there are too many McClain’s… Besides, I think Lance Kogane has a real nice <em> ring </em> to it,” he said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha ha, look at you, cracking jokes,” Lance said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>“I learned from the best, future Mr. Kogane.”</p><p> </p><p>“...We’ll work on it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Keith definitely had a bruise on his knee the next morning, which he made Lance kiss better at every opportunity. Lance can't even complain because it's so cute.</p><p>Feel free to follow me on other social media platforms! You can find me on <a href="http://winter-and-little-brunettes.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/winternbrunett5">twitter</a>, and <a href="https://www.instagram.com/winterandlittlebrunettes/">instagram</a>! I usually post updates about my fics, so follow me to keep up to date with my writing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>